A Life For A Life
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: To save a life, you must be willing to sacrifice something of equal value. AU


**Rating:** M  
**Main Character: **Veneziano, Germany, Prussia, Romano, Rome  
**Coupling:** TBA  
**Summary:** To save a life, you must be willing to sacrifice something of equal value.  
**Warnings: **AU, Werewolves

The healer said there was nothing to be done. It was far to gone, and all the boys could do was try and make Remus Vargas comfortable. It took everything Feliciano had not to break into tears right then and there. He could tell that his brother was doing the same. Neither of them spoke as the Healer left their house, they were too busy listening to the odd silence.

Their Grandfather was a man who had always been _loud._ He was full of life, passionate, and willful. Their small home on the edge of the village had never been quiet before, not even late at night when they were supposed to be fast asleep. He was just brimming with life, and now... Now, it was like it had all been sucked out of him. He was pale, and listless, and spent more time sleeping then anything else.

He hadn't even wanted to flirt with Miss Cleo from three houses down, when she'd come to visit the day before. That, if nothing else, proved that there was nothing left to be done.

Lovino made it clear he didn't want to discuss it. As soon as Mr. Kirkland left, he climbed the ladder up to the loft where their bed was, and refused to come down until dinner was done. Leaving Feliciano to clean, and cook, and wander in and out of their Grandfather's little room.

It broke the poor Italian's heart to see the man who'd been so strong in his life, laying in bed pale, and almost lifeless. The most movement he made lately, was when he started coughing. It was a terrifying sound and sight. His whole body would jerk and shake, and the sound of his coughing was throaty and painful. It wasn't uncommon for him to cough up blood, or be so exhausted after one of these fits that he would sleep for hours afterwards.

It was after one of these particularly rough fits, when Grandpa Remus spit up quite a bit of blood, and even Lovino had come down to help clean up, that Feliciano started to cry. He couldn't help it, the tears just welled up and stung his eyes, and burned their way down his cheeks. Lovino didn't say anything about it, just took one look at Feliciano, and quietly went about washing the dishes in the water basin in the corner, while Feliciano sat by their Grandfather's bed, and cried.

Remus, tired, and old, and slowly slipping away, reached out a pale hand, the skin feeling thin and cold as it touched Feliciano's face. "Feli," His voice was rough, throat sore from all his coughing.

"Mi dispiace tantissimo, nonno." Feliciano wailed, his face scrunching up. He dropped down on his knees, and threw his arms on the bed, burying his face in them, while his shoulders shook, and pain welled up in his chest. "I- I'm trying to be strong."

hat large hand, that had been so strong and warm all his life, rested on top of his head, and ruffled his hair. A weak chuckle could be heard, "Va tutto bene, mio dolce Feli."

Feliciano shook his head, then looked up slowly. Tears streamed down his face from those bright amber eyes everyone always complimented him having, leaving streaks on his face. His lower lip quivered, and he couldn't help but wipe nervously at the snot running from his nose. "Non, non è vero. Proprio per niente."

The hand in his hair moved to cup his cheek, and Remus' tired brown eyes seemed to shine a little. "You are doing so well, Feliciano. You and Lovino both. Per favore, non essere così triste. I am an old man, and I do not fear death, because I know you both will be okay."

Feliciano's tears continued, but his body stopped shaking, and he nodded sadly. Resting his head on the bed, sniffling every now and again. "Ti voglio bene, nonno Remus."

"Anch'io ti voglio bene, Feliciano."

From the corner, Lovino listened to them, tears pricking at his own eyes. He refused to cry, he wouldn't be upset. This was a natural thing, he told himself, and it would make no difference if he started balling or not. Even as he said these things to himself quietly under his breath, he couldn't ignore the ache that formed in his chest, or the fear of the rapidly approaching future.

* * *

**Translations.**

_Va tutto bene, mio dolce Feli._ = **It's alright, my sweet Feli.**  
_Mi dispiace tantissimo, nonno._ = **I am so very sorry, grandfather.**  
_Non, non è vero. Proprio per niente._ = **No, it is not. It really is not.**  
_Per favore, non essere così triste._ = **Please, don't be so sad.**  
_Ti voglio bene, nonno Remus._ = **I love you, Grandpa Remus.**  
_Anch'io ti voglio bene, Feliciano._ = **I love you, Feliciano.**


End file.
